The Moment I Knew
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: A birthday Mai will always remember.


**So they follow me down the hall, And there in the bathroom, I try not to fall apart, And the sinking feeling starts, As I say hopelessly, "He said he'd be here." - Taylor Swift (THE MOMENT I KNEW)  
**

Mai happily mingles through the small crowd that had gathered in her apartment for her eight-teenth birthday. She was thrilled that even Masako had come join celebrations, handing Mai a small package on her way in.

She smiles fondly as her 'family' mixes in with her friends, it made her so incredibly happy. But something or rather someone was missing. She eyes the door longingly before going to sit beside Monk, who threw an arm around her shoulders in his 'fatherly' way.

"Present time!" He shouts childishly

There was a scurry of movement as each person scrambles to collect the presents they had brought the humble brunette.

"Us first" Ayako and Bou-san chime as they hand Mai mulitple packages

Smiling Mai tears into them happily, however they were interupted by a soft knock on the door. Masako makes her way over to it, opening to find Lin. The SPR members all stare at him in shock. Smirking slightly, he makes his way over to Mai.

"Happy Birthday Mai" He says as he hugs her adding yet another present to her pile

Grinning she hugs him

"Lin I'm so glad you could make it"

"Anything for you kid" he mumbles before sitting next to Ayako.

Mai went back to the task of unwrapping her presents, with the task complete she hugs each person before taking her haul to her bedroom. John and Masako had gotten her a beautiful charm bracelet, Monk and Ayako had gotten her tonnes of jewelery, clothes and given her money. Yasu had given her the entire Harry Potter series DVDs and books, her friends had given her a joint present that was a weekend away at a spa. And Lin... Lin had given her a ring, claiming Madoka had picked it but chosen him to deliver it.

She had the sinking feeling her other guest wasn't going to show. She felt the tears prick her eyes, wanting to be alone to wallow in her sorrow but not wanting to be a party pooper she makes her way back to the noise. Lin meets her gaze, his eyes showing just how sorry he was. That was the moment she knew.

She would've cried there had it not been for the convenience of needing to pee. She makes her way down the corridor, noting the footsteps that followed her. Not bothering to look back she simply closes the door and falls to the floor.

"Mai.. He told me to tell you he was sorry but his mother needed him"

"He said he'd be here" She sobs

"I know" Lin sighs

"HE SAID HE'D BE HERE! THE LYING JERK!" She screams bawling her eyes out

"Uh Mai, you might want to come out" Monk's voice sounds through the door

"No go away Bou-san"

"No seriously come out"

Sighing she opens the door wiping her eyes. She looks up questioningly at Monk only to meet the blue eyes of a man she hadn't seen in three years.

"Na-Naru?" She whispers

He smirks before holding out a present, she takes it gingerly tearing it open to reveal a necklace with a three charms hanging in the centre. She laughs as she realises it was a mirror, a book and tea pot.

"Naru it's marvellous" She grins as she goes to shift her long brown hair.

"Here let me" he says as she takes the chain from her hands and places it around her neck.

She fingers the charms smiling dreamily.

"I thought you weren't coming" She says eyeing him

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but Lin called me and said you had locked yourself away crying. So here I am"

"You and Lin planned this?" She asks

"No I did" A voice says from behind her

Turning to face a beautiful medium, who was smiling kindly at her.

"Masako?" she says before launching at the girl and smothering her in a hug that rivals Monk's

"I wanted to see you truly happy on your birthday Mai, so I called Naru asked for a favour and paid for his plane ticket"

"You're the best person in the world Masako" Mai yells happily laughing and sobbing

She pecks Masako's cheek

"You're the best sister I could ever ask for" Mai says pulling away from the girl

"You're not so bad yourself" Masako says before heading back to John

"Happy birthday Mai" Naru says softly from behind her

She turns beaming, wrapping her arms around his form.

"I don't think I ever want to let you go" She mumbles

He gently winds his arms around her, holding her tighter and memorising the feeling of having her in his arms.

"You know I don't think I ever what to let you go either" He mumbles

They pull back, lacing their fingers and make their way back to the party. Naru sirking in his own happy way and Mai... Mai was grinning so wide and happily that the members of SPR very nearly burst into tears at seeing their darling Mai so happy again.

**A/N: For those who didn't understand the charms on the necklace here's my explanation.  
The Mirror: He's a narcissist  
The Book: His files and the books he's written as Oliver Davis  
The Tea Pot: He's a tea addict people!**


End file.
